Liar, Liar
by GoldenTurtle
Summary: Karkat thinks that his best mate is red for someone else, but is that really the case? Love triangles, KarTav. TW: Self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and damn you're one jealous bastard right now. You're lying in bed with your best friend, GAMZEE MAKARA, and all you want to do is take him away and keep him all to yourself. Instead of that, though, the only thing you can do is hear the ringing of his phone – and it is driving you fucking insane.

"OnE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiNuTe, kArBrO." You only grunt into one of the Capricorn's pillows as he leaves the bed, his boxers hanging enticingly from his hips as he stands and takes his leave, your eyes following him instinctively.

"FUCK…" You groan into the pillow as your eyes slip shut, lone tear escaping and falling down onto the soft purple pillow below you. Your hand gently moves down your right arm, sensitive fingertips feeling the raised marks beneath black, woolen fabric. Your fingers tentatively walk up your sore and abused arm, black-painted fingernails scraping at the deep lacerations that run along and up it. A soft noise of pain escapes you as you yank sharply at one of the scabs, candy red blood rushing warmly and hastily from the wound. You dig your nails further into the already opened cut, gasping in pain as you feel the dirty, painted nails striking upon an exposed nerve. You quickly withdraw your hand from your arm as you hear footsteps coming down the corridor, wiping the blood off on the side of the bed, hiding it beneath a blanket.

"HeY kArBrO," Gamzee greets you as he once more enters the room, his hips swaying naturally as he moves towards the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" The Capricorn quietly sits beside you on the bed, his arms wrapping around your slender figure protectively as he buries his face against your shoulder.

"WhAt'S gOt YoU aLl Up AnD bOtHeReD?" You close your eyes a little, glaring at him as a sigh escapes your lips.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS." No time is wasted in your face returning to the pillow, said sack of feathers making a small sound as the weight of your head collides with it. Silence falls upon the two of you for quite some time, and for that you are glad. Too bad silence never lasts.

"TaVbRo Is CoMiNg OvEr SoOn." You feel the muscles in your face tensing, your face in some description of a contorted scowl as you bite at the pillow, tears rimming your eyes as you do so. Even your best attempt to not show the other any reaction fails a little as he sees your head moving against the pillow a little, but he says nothing.

"WHATEVER," You grumble, your heart hurting as you hear the curly-haired troll sigh in defeat. He quietly clambers onto his feet once more, the door shutting quietly behind him as he leaves the room. Red tears begin to rim your eyes, your breath coming out in shallow pants as a small, pained noise escapes you once more.

* * *

",,, uH, kARKAT?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, NITRAM?"

"I, uM,,, aRE YOU ALRIGHT?" You glare at the boy before you and grit your teeth, emotions locked away behind your glassy eyes.

"JUST PEACHY." The shorter boy turns back to face the way that he was walking, giving a sideways glance to Gamzee as he does so. The taller of the two shrugs as he grabs the hand belonging to TAVROS NITRAM, said boy letting out a surprised squeak as his hand is taken hostage. You glance down at the entwined fingers, a mix of sadness and abandonment welling up within you. Tears that rim your eyes are hastily blinked back as you hang your head, trying to ignore the stares of random passer-byes as you trudge along behind the two. You wouldn't really call them friends, you'd more rather say that it's complicated and leave it at that.

You find yourself in the predicament of wanting one of them physically, whilst having red feelings for the other. It's one hell of a problem. In any event, there is really nothing you can do about it. It's blatantly obvious that they would be perfect together and that's that. Even your older brother, KANKRI VANTAS agrees, and he certainly doesn't hesitate to tell you so. You flinch a little as you feel a warm hand gently embrace your own, a faint red blush spreading slowly across you face. A quick glance at Tavros confirms that he's blushing a slight brown, smiling like a lunatic. A sigh escapes you as Taurus squeezes your fingers, your fingers tightening in return around his.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and today is the most important day of your life. At least, it feels like it is to you. Today is the day you confess your love to your long-time crush, KARKAT VANTAS. You awake with that thought, eat breakfast with it and find yourself at the door of the Vantas household with it. You blush chocolate as the sound of the bell rings throughout the house, your hands fidgeting anxiously inside your pockets. Your heart speeds up dramatically as he answers the door, looking perfect as ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING AT? MOVE IT, NITRAM."

"i, uH, aLRIGHT,,," You quickly more out of the way, smiling a little to nobody in particular as you walk beside Karkat.

"SO, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" You snap back into reality as he asks, your eyes shooting upwards.

"wHEREVER YOU WANT, uH, I GUESS,,," The Cancer looks over to you, nodding towards one of the local coffee shops.

"MY SHOUT. LET'S GO."

* * *

"sO, uH,,, nICE WEATHER TODAY, hUH?" You inwardly grimace at your terrible icebreaker. Karkat does too, according to the glare and unimpressed frown that he sends your way.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU TAVROS, SERIOUSLY. YOU'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGE ALL DAY, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" You look up at him like a deer in the headlights, mouth hanging open.

"I, uM, nOTHING! i'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!" You immediately go into panic mode, eyes flitting rapidly between your chocolate muffin and your flush-crush.

"TAVROS…" His eyes soften somewhat and you look away. "YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST ME…"

But you can't. You know you can't trust him, you know it can't be tru-

"i LOVE YOU." Well fuck.

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and fuck are you confused right now. You really don't know what to say or do and you certainly don't lik-

"I… I LIKE YOU TOO." Well, that was unexpected. Tavros' eyes widen greatly as the words slip out of your mouth, his cheeks turning a deep shade of brown.

",,, rEALLY?" Oh shit, he's getting excited.

"… YEAH, REALLY." As much as, sure, you find him physically attractive, he's just not relationship material, and you're just not the relationship type. You bite back a very unmanly scream as he springs as you from across the table, his arms wrapping around you as he grins. You hug him back as a sudden realization hits you.

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and for the first time in your life, you feel bad for lying to somebody.


End file.
